6TEEN BONUS STORY PART 2
by Animeisamazing1700
Summary: I have written the sequel. The sequel to my 6teen bonus story chapters. Keith does come back and is up to his evil schemes. Who like Keith anyways? LOL Well hope you like it, and if so please leave a review!:
1. Chapter 1

6teen Bonus Story Part 2: Chapter 1

Keith crouched down even further behind the trash can so he wouldn't be seen by any of the gang hanging around the lemon. _If they see me, I am dead meat! _He raised his eyebrows in delight as he spotted Nikki. _Man, she is so hot! _His eyebrows lowered to a glare when he saw Jonesy wrap his arm around her. _I absolutely hate that dude, what in the world does she even see in him? _He glanced quickly down at his silver watch to see it to be one hour to closing time. _Crap, I have got to stop doing this, I have to find a new job! _ He adjusted the earpiece on his ear and turned the tiny ON switch at the side of the device. The earpiece turned on and the extremely small hearing device that he had already snuck on the side of the lemon also turned on. Keith steadied himself and listened to the gang's conversation:

(Jen's voice) "Hey, Nikki how long have you and Jonesy been going out now?"

(Nikki's voice) "I think about four months, maybe more."

(Caitlin's voice) "Congrats you two, that is something that should be celebrated!"

(Nikki's voice) "And why exactly?"

(Caitlin's voice) "Well it's your fewmonthsaversary!"

(Jude's voice) "Huh?"

(Caitlin's voice) "It's their few-month's-aversary. It is when a couple has been dating for a couple of months and have gotten to a further point in their relationship!"

(Nikki's voice) "Let me guess, you got that from one of your girly magazines."

(Caitlin's voice) "Well duh!"

(Wyatt's voice) "So are you two going to celebrate this few-months whatever?"

(Jonesy's voice) "Of course."

(Nikki's voice) "Jonesy! Why in heck would we do that?"

(Jonesy's voice) "Oh, come on babe! Why not?"

(Nikki's voice) "Oh, I don't know, it's pointless!"

(Jonesy's voice) "Pleaaaaaassseeeeeee!"

(Nikki's voice) "Ok, fine. But, you have to agree that it'll just be me and you to celebrate this and you'll pay this time. Got it?"

(Jonesy's voice) "Absolutely babe!"

(Nikki's voice) "How bout we meet at "Super Terrific Happy Sushi at 2:00 tomorrow?"

(Jonesy's voice) "Sure, I can't wait." (Smooching noise/Jonesy just gave Nikki a kiss)

(Rest of gang) "Awwwwww."

(Back to Keith) _Ha, ha they think Jonesy and Nikki are the perfect couple! Well not for long! Not after this little date they have tomorrow, they will be toast! And if I show to Nikki I've changed just for her, she'll be running into my arms. _Keith wore an evil grin on his face as he headed towards Super Terrific Happy Sushi to apply for a job.

The next day approached quickly and at this time Jen was actually having an 'easy' day at the Penalty Box. She sat at the cash register waiting for a customer but amazingly, once in a life time, there wasn't one person in line. Suddenly Coach Halder started heading towards the hockey equipment section when Jen called out,

"Hey, Coach. Why are there no customers today?'

Coach Halder stopped in his tracks and in a loud and angry voice yelled, "A new sports store just opened down this hallway and is making a home run on their sales."

"Oh, too bad. What's the store's name?"

" 'Timeout' is the stores name. They have new sports equipment that just came out."

"Coach, why can't we buy the equipment they've got? Then we can get our customers back."

"That would be a good idea Masterson but, we can't afford it." A young teenager walked into the Penalty Box. Coach ran as fast he could to the boy showing he was absolutely desperate and said in a loud voice,

"Can help you with something son? How bout some hockey gloves, maybe a football, ski helmet…?"

Coach got interrupted when the teenager piped up, "Actually, I was just wondering where I could find the bathroom."

Coach Halder sighed seeming more disappointed and replied, "It's down this hallway." The teenager turned away from him and walked out of the store.

"We'll get customers soon. It's not like 'Timeout' is going to stay popular 'forever'. Coach Halder not seeming any happier just ignored Jen's comment and let out a huge sigh. He rushed to his office and slammed the door behind him._ I so need to get our customers back. Coach Halder seems so upset and I won't be getting any money! Hmm, what should I do?_

Jonesy was hanging out with Jude at "Stick It". He was trying to figure out a present he could get for Nikki.

"How bout a skateboard?" Jude suggested.

"Jude I'm not buying a gift for you, it's for Nikki!"

"Well skateboards are cool man, who doesn't like them?"

"Ok, anyways. What's another thing that would make a good gift for Nikki?"

"How bout a ring or something? Girls love jewelry, I think even Nikki would."

"Jude you're a genius! I better get some kind of jewelry for her before our date! Later, man!"

Jude watched Jonesy run down the hall and let out a sigh. "Man, wish I had a girlfriend."

Keith now worked at "Super Terrific Happy Sushi" and very soon it would be Nikki's and Jonesy's date. He took out his cell phone and quickly dialed another cell number.

The person on the other line picked up and said, "H-hello."

"Hey Darth, it's me Keith. Come to Super Terrific Happy Sushi right now, it's time."

"You got the money patawan?"

"Twenty bucks, just as promised."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

"Hurry up kay? Bye." Keith shut his cell phone and took out a piece of paper with writing all over it. Darth hurried up to him out of breath.

"I ran as fast I could." Darth said between breaths.

"Ok, whatever. Here's the paper and the money. Do exactly as we planned or else I want the money back, got it?"

"Understood." Darth replied.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Keith complained. Darth hurried off searching for Nikki. He again ran as fast his legs could go and spotted Nikki sitting near the lemon. He sprinted and froze right when he approached her.

In the most casual voice he said, "Hey, Nikki! What's up?"

"Uh, hi Darth."

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to think of something I can get Jonesy. I have a date with him in an hour. Have any ideas?"

"How bout a CD or something?"

"Hey, not such a bad idea, thanks Darth."

Darth blushed with embarrassment. The only reason he was doing this for Keith was because he got an excuse to talk to Nikki. "So, Nikki. I bumped into Jonesy on my way to work and he told me to give you this." He held out a folded up piece of paper. Nikki took it from his hands and began to read it. It said:

Hey Nik,

We need 2 talk right away.

It's something very important.

-Jonesy

Nikki raised one eyebrow. "This doesn't really look like Jonesy's handwriting."

Darth stammered, "Well, you know us guys, when we're in a rush our writing can look different."

"Okay. Hmmmm, what in the world could he need to talk to me about?"

Darth pretended to be majorly shocked and said, "He's not going to break up with you is he? Oh, if he does, he will officially be the biggest jerk on the planet! And it's your fewmonthsaversary too! Unbelievable!"

"Do you really think he is going to break up with me?"

"Probably. I knew Jonesy was a jerk before but this is unacceptable."

Nikki shook her head. "So that was probably why he was so excited about this! Knowing I would buy him a cool gift and then just dump me! How could he?"

Darth patted her on the back trying to make her feel better. "It's ok Nikki. Just beat him to the chase, break up with him first."

"But what if he isn't going to break up with me?"

Darth snorted, "Ok, I am pretty smart and this letter is definitley saying 'break up'."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Well, if he seems like he's going to break up with me, I'll just pipe in and beat him to it."

"Sounds good, well catch you later!" Darth replied while he started to walk away. Darth smiled. _Poor Nikki, being tricked by Keith and everything. But, hey it was really worth twenty bucks! _

CHAPTER ONE/END

HOPE U LIKED IT!

IF SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

-ZERO95

6TEEN RULES!


	2. Chapter 2

6teen Bonus Story Part 2: Chapter 2

Nikki headed towards Super Terrific Happy sushi with no gift for Jonesy. _If Jonesy is breaking up with me, why get him a gift? Plus, if I did, I'd probably get him a CD like Darth suggested. And I don't know the type of music Jonesy so there…_She was actually very nervous about this date. _Why would Jonesy break up with me? What did I do wrong?_ As she was about to enter the doors of the sushi restaurant she took in a deep breath and crossed her fingers hoping this wasn't true. She walked in to find Jonesy waving her over to a small two-person table. She looked at the table in amazement too see candles everywhere in flame bursting a pretty aroma in the air. She nervously sat down still with her mouth dropped down to the floor.

"Jonesy did you do this?" she asked speechlessly.

"Yeah. You like?" he said with a flirtatious smile.

Nikki blushed in delight. "Yeah, it's really nice."

"Uh, I got something for you." Jonesy said starting to also blush. He pulled out from his jacket pocket a heart shaped box with a little note attached. Nikki once again was surprised and speechless. She pulled off the note and read:

My dearest Nikki,

It is our fewmonthsaversary and wanted to give

you something special to always remember me by.

Hope you like it! : )

Love you forever,

Jonesy

A tear almost slipped out of Nikki but she held it back not wanting to lose her cool. She looked up and smiled at Jonesy. She took of the top of the heart shaped box to find a beautiful ring. It looked really expensive, gorgeous and it was purple!

"Jonesy this must have been a fortune." She whispered out of breath.

"Nik, please don't worry about the price! It was a lot but you are worth it!" Nikki grinned. She took the ring out about to put it on her finger when suddenly Jonesy piped in,

"May I?"

Nikki nodded and Jonesy took her hand and put it placed in his and delicately slipped on the beautiful ring on her finger. They looked up into each other eyes looking very happy. They leaned towards each other about to kiss when they got interrupted by a waiter that had all of a sudden rushed up to the table.

"Excuse me, may I take your orders?" Keith spoke loudly to make them freeze in their place. They both froze as Keith wanted and straightened up so they were back up in their seats.

Nikki squinted with confusion at the waiter. "Hey do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

Keith raised his eyebrows and gently rubbed his fake mustache that lay beneath his nose. "You can't know me! I just moved here. My name is Heath. Pleasure to meet you." Keith said as he took Nikki's hand and kissed it. Nikki looked at him in disbelief. _Can this guy not see that me and Jonesy are kinda on a romantic date right now?_ Jonesy clenched his fist and stood up from the table and walked right up to 'Heath'.

"Listen pretty boy! If you hit on my girlfriend again and you will be hitting on my fist!" Jonesy said in rage with his fist up in the Keith's face. Keith smiled for a second finding this hilarious. He then turned his face to seriousness and then said,

"Oh, I'm sorry. But with a girl so beautiful I couldn't resist." Jonesy's face got redder and was about to swing one at Keith's head. Nikki immediately stood up and stopped that from happening.

"Uh, about the orders, I will have a pepsi please."

Jonesy stopped and calmed himself down. He gave a fake grin and added, "I'll have a pepsi too."

Keith faked a grin and said, "Two Pepsi's coming right up." He walked quickly away from them heading towards the kitchen. Jonesy took a deep breath and then looked at Nikki.

"Can you believe that guy?" Jonesy said while shaking his head.

"No, I can't believe he would do that when obviously we are a couple! But I sware that guy looked really familiar."

"Forget about him Nik."

"Ok. Hey have you gotten a new job yet?"

"Yeah. I got one at that new sports store called "Timeout". It sucks there are way too many customers which means **I **have to do work."

"Oh, yeah. Jen told me about it, turns out the Penalty Box lost all their customers thanks to this new sports store."

"Bummer." Jonesy was just about to ask Nikki something when Keith popped out of no where with their drinks in his hands.

"Here are your drinks. Enjoy." Keith said again in a fake cheerful voice. As Keith was about to put the drinks on the table he dramatically 'lost balance' of the drinks and they spilled all over Nikki and Jonesy. Keith stood there lying when he said,

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was a complete accident." Jonesy stood up from the table and looked down at his pants to see they were soaked. Nikki burst into laughter and said giggling,

"Jonesy it looks like you wet yourself!" As Nikki continued to snort away Jonesy joined in her laughter. Keith clenched his fists mad to see this part of his plan had not worked out after all!

"I'll get you two new drinks." Keith said through clenched teeth. He stomped to the kitchen as he continued to hear the unstoppable laughter.

"Wow that guy is a joke. He's stupid and clumsy." Jonesy admitted. Nikki's laughter increased. When her laughter started to die down she looked at him and asked,

"Jonesy what was that thing you wanted to talk to me about 'right away'?"

"Huh? Nik, what are you talking about?"

"You know the note you gave to Darth to give to me?"

"Um, I didn't send you any note and there is nothing I need to talk to you about 'right away'."

Nikki looked confused. "What the heck?"

Keith sprinted towards their table with to new Pepsi's in his hands. He slammed them on the table interrupting Nikki's confusion. "Here you go" he said practically screaming. Nikki and Jonesy sat there puzzled why 'Heath' looked so angry. Keith then let out a huge sigh and then turned his anger into fake happiness once again. "So…, are you two on a date?"

"You think?" Nikki asked with a hint of sarcasm,.

"Oh, then you two love each other?" Keith asked. Jonesy nodded as he took Nikki's hand and laced her fingers with his. "So do you guys think you will get married one day?" Keith said. Nikki and Jonesy then froze and stared at each other. Nikki's thoughts roamed wildly, _I like Jonesy and all but does he like me that much?. _Jonesy awkwardly blushed and answered,

"Uh, dude. Isn't that a little too far to think about? We have just been going out for a few months!"

Keith rolled his eyes. "What's the point in having a relationship if you're not ready to commit to that person?"

Nikki understood what this weirdly random waiter was saying. Commitment was very important in a relationship! Nikki stopped her worrying and actually listened to what she was saying. _What am I saying, we are talking about marriage? We're just teenagers, we don't need to think about that! _

"Listen, I know you have to be committed when you are in a relationship but we're teenagers! We're not perfect and last time I checked we didn't need to start worrying about marriage?" Nikki admitted. Jonesy smiled at Nikki in agreement. Keith snapped the notebook in his hand in half and said through clenched teeth,

"Just a thought." He disappeared into the kitchen and moaned with disappointment. "Why are none of my ideas working? The spilling of the drink, no fight. The awkward question, no fight. Why is this happening? My last idea better work or else….." Keith smiled an evil grin just thinking about his last idea that was about to occur.

"Attention customers!" Jen yelled outside the Penalty Box, "At this time everything in the Penalty Box is 50% off!" No person coming out of 'Timeout' ignored Jen's attempt for more customers. _Oh my gosh! Everything is 50% off and still customers aren't interested! What could be so awesome about this new store that we don't have? _Jen sneaked into Timeout to find out how great this new store could be. When she walked in her mouth fell open and couldn't believe what she was seeing. New equipment that had just come out in the sports industry lined the shelves. Jen immediately ran to the shelves with the new sports jackets she had been waiting for months to see. She looked at the cost shocked to see instead of the new jacket being $150, it turned out to be just 60 bucks! _That is unreal! How can this jacket be so cheap when it just came out? _

"Excuse me ma'm. Can I help you with something?" an employee asked her. She turned around to see big blue eyes staring into hers. She was speechless. _He is gorgeous! Look at what he gets to wear for his uniform! _She jealously looked down to see his employee uniform looked way better than hers. The shirt had black stripes going horizontally all around the front to back. On the front in green sparkly letters in messy and crazy writing writing it said 'Timeout'.

"Uh, ma'am? Are you ok?"

Jen shook herself out of her gaze. _Man, must of looked pretty weird with me just staring at his chest! _"Oh, yes I'm fine. Um, yes actually I did need help with something."

"Yes?" he asked flashing a sparkling grin at her. Jen started to drool for a second but then caught back up in reality again.

"Uh, isn't this new jacket her supposed to be, like, really expensive? It just came out."

"Oh, well here at 'Timeout' we only allow 'reasonable' prices."

"Oh, cool. Hey, are you still hiring?" _This place must be making a fortune from these unbelievable prices! If they have spots open I will just work here and quit the penalty box! I'll be making more money and no more being put in the box! YES! _

"Actually, we have enough employees already. We just hired a guy the other day named Jonesy. So with all our spots filled in, I'm afraid not, sorry."

Jen sighed in disappointment. _Stupid Jonesy! This job would be mine if it weren't for him!_ _Fine, if I can't get a job here then I have to find a way to get the Penalty Box doing better than Timeout. The question, is what will I do?_

CHAPTER 2/END

HOPED YOU LIKED IT!

ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?

LET ME KNOW!

LOVE HEARIN FROM YA

SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

-ZERO95


	3. Chapter 3

6teen bonus story Part 2: Chapter 3

Wyatt wiped the dripping sweat that poured down his right cheek. The grill where he flipped the burgers sure was hot! A group of teenage girls suddenly popped up in line and asked,

"Could we have three combo fours please?" Wyatt smiled and started to sing the new song he had just written for the job.

"_Flipping burgers all day long,_

_Sure can lead to song._

_But when I'm with beautiful girl all the time,_

_There is no better way…,_

_To spend my daaaaaaaaay!"_

The group of girls screeched and applauded for Wyatt's little song. Wyatt handed them their orders and yelled out as they walked away,

"Have a good day, come again!" He sighed with a grin on his face and whispered to himself, "Man, I love my job." Tim (Wyatt's boss) came out from the meat room and gave him a thumbs up. Wyatt was just about to mimic his boss' exact movement when, a man with a cowboy hat called out to him,

"Hey there partner, could I have a combo number five?" Wyatt spun around with surprise. He looked up and the grinning cowboy who was raising and lowering his eyebrows in his direction. Wyatt covered his mouth trying not to vomit. _Aww man, it's the cowboy! I know he's gay and everything but this is just kind of awkward ….and gross. _He looked up from the floor to see the cowboy still smiling at him. Wyatt made up an excuse and hurried to the kitchen.

"Uh, sir, I will be right with you." He pushed open the door of the meat room and complained to his boss. "Sir, I can't help this customer."

"And why is that?" Time asked with a gloomy voice (like always).

"Because…., he's gay."

"And…?"

"It's just too awkward. I like girls, not guys!"

"Wyatt, do you really think I care?"

"No….., but!" Tim put his hand up in Wyatt's face meaning 'just do it'. Wyatt groaned and slowly walked back to the cash register. He started to flip the burger for the cowboy's meal when the cowboy piped up and said,

"Aren't you gonna sing?"

Wyatt looked at him with disbelief. He turned around and looked through the little window of the meat room. He mouthed the words, 'please, don't make me' to Tim. His boss glared at him and Wyatt again groaned. Wyatt put on a fake smile and began to sing a song.

"_Your meal is on the grill,_

_Your stomach it will fill._

_So please wait…_

_As I flip your burger,_

_Oh, wait,_

_Would you like fries with that siiiiiir?_

The cowboy winked at Wyatt when he finished his little song. Wyatt just shivered with fear. _Ok…, awkward. _Wyatt quickly put the burger on a bun and splattered all different condiments on it. He popped the burger in the 'Burger Mcflipsters' bag and a handful of fries. "Enjoy, come back again."

The cowboy replied with, "I sure will." As he took the meal from Wyatt's hands and raised his eyebrows at him. As the cowboy's boots tapping started to fade away Wyatt ran into the kitchen and put his head in a big pot and yelled as loud as he could,

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Tim just shrugged and walked out of the meat room. Wyatt thought to himself, _I hope he doesn't come back. Or else Lord take me now!_

Nikki looked up into Jonesy's sparkling eyes and asked, "So, you have nothing to talk to me about? Nothing at all?"

"Notta." He replied.

"Weird…, then who would of sent that note?"

"Who knows. Oh hey, I forgot to tell you. Caitlin is in trouble right now."

"Why?"

"Because of Trisha."

"What did she do this time?"

"She's been blackmailing her about something."

"What about?"

"Caitlin wouldn't tell me."

"Trisha is so full of it. Caitlin isn't her friend anymore and yet she has to bother her constantly and embarrass her. Why?"

"Nik, she's evil!"

"True enough."

'Heath' once again popped out of no where. Jonesy jumped with surprise and gave him a nasty glare. Keith just smiled and asked, "So can I get anything for you?"

"How bout we order?" Jonesy asked very slowly making 'Heath' look like an idiot.

"Oh, of course."

"Me and my girlfriend will split the special please."

"Are you sure? It is quite spicy!" Keith asked with fake concern.

"I think we can handle it." Nikki replied.

"Ok, coming right up!" Keith answered. He rushed through the kitchen doors and called out, "Hey, Maria!"

A girl with huge boobs, silky, dark brown hair and a curvy body walked out of the kitchen with a gorgeous smile on her face. She walked right up to Nikki and Jonesy's table and swished her hair back. "Hello there handsome!" she said in a flirtatious voice. Jonesy's mouth dropped and drewl slid down his jaw. He quickly wiped it away and replied,

"Well, hello there." He said while raising his eyebrows. Nikki's face turned a bright red with anger and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he cried out.

"I will be taking over for Heath."

"Thank goodness." Jonesy replied with a grin.

"Uh, what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Nikki asked angrily.

"Well, you know….., that guy was a dufus."

"Right." Nikki said not convinced. _I can't believe Jonesy is flirting with her! _

"May I ask, what is your name?" Jonesy asked interested.

"Maria. Yours?"

"Jonesy."

"Nice to meet you 'Jonesy'." She purred while she brushed her finger below his chin.

"OKAY! Can we just get our order?" Nikki yelled causing Maria to bring her hand back. Maria just nodded and hurried to the kitchen.

"Man, she was fiiiiine!" Jonesy said underneath his breath.

"Huh?" Nikki asked practically yelling.

"N, nothing."

"Jonesy why were you flirting with her?"

"Oh, come on! That was nothing!"

"Oh, really? Last time I checked you were!"

"Holy smokes, calm down."

"Don't tell me to come down!" she screamed. "You know what, I need to go to the bathroom!" She stomped her way to the ladies bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. "Stupid Jonesy." She whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, at the table Jonesy sat there waiting for Nikki. "Gosh, Nikki just overreacts sometimes"

"Yeah I can tell." Maria answered popping out of no where.

"Hello again beautiful…, Oh!, I mean Maria."

"Listen, I really am into you." She fakly admitted.

"Seriously? Why?"

"Well you're really cute and nice and …... cute…."

"I'd so got out with you but…, I have a girlfriend, as you can see."

"Oh, well that's too bad. Hey, where did your girlfriend go?"

"Bathroom."

"Well she's not around….."

"So?"

"One little kiss can't hurt right?"

"Sorry…., I can't!"

"No one will know, it will be our little secret!"

"Hmmmm…"

(Meanwhile back in the washroom) Nikki unlocked the stall and washed her hands at one of the big, silver sinks. _Jonesy probably feels bad about what he did. Maybe I should forgive him. Anyways that girl was really pretty! Oh what the heck, it's our fewmonthsaversary today! Might as well forgive him and move on! _ She walked out the bathroom doors and headed towards their table. She looked up and said,

"Jonesy, look I am really sorry I overre….." she started to say when she realized that Jonesy was making out with Maria. "J, j, jonesy?"

Jonesy's eyes widened with surprise and pushed Maria off him. "Look I can explain!"

"There's nothing to explain! This date is over!" she yelled.

"Nik, please just listen.." he said raising his voice.

"Not only is this date over, so are we!" she screamed. She burst into tears and ran out of the sushi restaurant.

Jonesy put his hand through his hair with frustration. _What have I done?_


	4. Chapter 4

6teen bonus story: Chapter 4

"75% off, I repeat, 75% off!" Jen hollered standing outside the 'Penalty Box'. _This has to work, come on this is a killer deal! _She looked both ways down the hallway, no one had even acknowledged the offer! She dropped the big sign she had been holding up and growled. She stomped her way into 'Timeout' and grabbed an employee by the front of his shirt. "I need to talk to the manager right now!"

"Uh, why exactly?" the frightened worker asked.

"Is that any of your business?" Jen yelled in his face.

"N, n, n, no." he whispered. Jen released her grip from his shirt and stood there. After multiple seconds she placed her hands on her hips and then impatiently cleared her throat. "R, r, r, right, I'll go get him." He zipped out of sight into doors at the back of the enormous store. While she waited she took a look at the new line of boxing gloves. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at the unbeatable price, like all the other merchandise. The piece of gum she had been chewing flew out of her mouth. Not only was the price awesome, it also had 50% off!

"Are you kidding me?" she said out loud mistakenly. The girl beside her answered her saying,

"I know right? Shopping here sure saves you money!"

"Hey, what about the Penalty Box? Their reasonable too!"

"Compared to this place, they're a rip off!" the girl admitted.

Jen glanced to her left to see the manager staring at her. "Uh, is there a problem?" the tall lean man asked.

"Yes, there is. Why is all your merchandise such good prices? Didn't these just come out?" she asked pointing to the newly released boxing gloves.

"That's a problem?" the manager questioned looking surprised.

"Yes, it is. The Penalty Box is going bankrupt which means my paycheck is too! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?"

"Sorry ma'm, I don't."

"It means that I'm going to lose my job! And that's not ok with me."

"So why exactly are you telling me?" he asked confused.

"Because it's your fault! You're going to do something about it RIGHT NOW! Honestly, why do you even have sales when the prices are already so good?"

"Um, I'll be right back." The manager answered starting to back away. He quickly went to a phone at the check out counter and punched in some numbers. In no time at all, Ron-the rent – a – cop, came racing into the store. He approached Jen quickly and grabbed her by the arm.

"Miss, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." He ordered her.

"Are you serious?" Jen yelled outraged. "This is ridiculous! I didn't even do anything!" the manager had already left and was in the stock room. Jen howled and complained all the way to Ron's office. Something wasn't right and Jen was going to figure it out!

Nikki was now in the Khaki Barn crying in a change room. She took her wallet out of her cargo jeans and opened it up to see a picture of Jonesy. She slipped it out of the plastic cover and ripped it in half. She let the pieces descend to the ground as she cupped her face I her hands. _How could Jonesy do this to me? NO, __why would__ Jonesy do this to me? _Images of Jonesy flooded in her mind. _I have known him since kindergarten. I've known him for so long, yet I still can't figure out the type of person he is. I thought Jonesy was sweet, caring, cute and a bit conceited at times. But never a person who would cheat on his girlfriend. Do I even know him? Has the person I thought Jonesy was a mistaken fantasy?_

"Hey, Nikki we know your in there!" the queen clone ordered hammering on the door.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back.

"Leave you alone? Hello? You're supposed to be working!" Chrissy replied.

"I'm not having a good day ok?"

"Do you really think I care?"

"Shut up and go away."

"Get out of there right now or else you get no more breaks for the next month!"

Nikki unlocked the change room door and violently slammed it into Chrissy's face. "Oh, that's it! I have had enough of this place! You can hire another clone for this Crappy barn!"

Chrissy rubbed her nose, as it was a dreadful pain. She looked at Nikki with an unpleasant expression. "Why? We have already filled out all the positions, duh!"

"Not anymore. I QUIT!" she screamed. Chrissy's stinging expression turned to absolute joy. Ignoring the pain she quickly ran over to the other two clones and started jumping up and down with their 'EEEEEHHHH"S'. Nikki just darted out of the store and headed for 'Grind me'. _Now I need a new job,…great. Maybe if I just grab a coffee and take a few deep breaths I'll start to calm down…, hopefully. _She ran into the coffee shop and took a place at the back of the line. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and turned it on. She rolled her eyes to see there were five calls and seven text messages from Jonesy. _I am not even gonna listen to his excuses! We might have broke up once and got back together, but not this time! _ All of a sudden a cell phone dropped at her feet.

"Excuse me, miss. Could you get that for me? I'm such a klutz sometimes, sorry!"

"Oh, no problem." Nikki replied when she handed him the cell phone. She looked up to see none other than, Keith. "On second thought, it is a problem."

"Oh, come on. I am not stalking you. This is pure coincidence!" Keith said with a slight grin. _I can't believe Hiro fired me for 'slacking off'. After all the stuff I did to ruin their date! I wouldn't exactly call that slacking off! But I come here for coffee and here's single, heartbroken Nikki. This is great!_

"You know. I'm not in the mood to yell at you today, so I'm going to let this one pass." Nikki sighed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Like I'd tell you." Nikki snorted.

"We were friends you know!"

"Yeah, we WERE friends, notice the past tense!"

"If you tell me I'll buy your coffee for you."

"You can't bribe me!"

"Come on, how bad could it be?" Keith asked jokingly.

"Oh, yeah? I caught Jonesy making out with another girl!"

"Oh."

"I told you okay! Now will you shut up and leave me alone?"

"Look Nikki…"

"WHAT?" Nikki yelled.

"I knew this would happen one day! This is why I wanted you to break up with him when we were friends. He's full of himself and I knew he had too much of a big head to care about anyone else!"

"Whatever." Nikki replied rolling her eyes.

"Whatever? So you're telling me Jonesy really cares about you?"

"Yes!"

"Really? So that's why he cheated on you by making out with some random chick?" Keith pointed out with sarcasm. Nikki didn't reply. "Exactly. But there is someone I know who really likes you and really does care about your feelings!" By this time they had both gotten their coffee's and were sitting in one of the comfortable couches.

"Is it you?" Nikki asked.

"Yes." He replied tilting his head to the side with a grin.

"I don't know. After what you've done in the past. I don't know if it would really work between us.." Nikki commented.

Keith took Nikki's hand and leaned toward her. He then whispered, "How would we know until we give it a try?"

Nikki smiled. She looked into his sparkling green eyes and couldn't say no. _I don't know about this. Keith? What should I do?_

CHAPTER 4/END

HOPE U LIKED IT

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

6teen Bonus Story Part 2: Chapter 5

*Just a reminder! In the third chapter when Nikki and Jonesy were on their date they men

tioned how Trisha was blackmailing Caitlin. The first part of this chapter will show what Caitlin is doing about it.

Caitlin stared at Jude pleadingly. "Jude, I need you!"

"What do you need me for again?" Jude replied cluelesly.

"For the seventh time, I need you to find something dirty about Trisha!"

"Like a…gym sock?"

"No Jude! A secret…" she whispered.

"But…., how?"

"Ask her friends."

"Her friends? But Caitlin, they won't tell me! Everyone knows I'm bad at keeping secrets!"

"Jude, their **Trisha's **friends. Of course they'll tell you! I bet they spill each other's secrets all the time, especially Trisha's! And if they don't spill, just pay them!"

"I don't have any money!" Jude pointed out.

"Here." Caitlin reassured him handing him twenty bucks.

"What if they still won't spill?"

"Then resort to plan B."

"What is plan B again…?"

"Spy on them!"

"I don't know bra…" he replied shaking his head with an uneasy expression.

"Trust me Jude! This will work."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Thanks! You're the best! Oh, and one more thing. When you figure out that juicy secret, come directly to me and tell no one else. Got it?"

"Gotcha, Later!" Jude called out as he skated away.. Caitlin grinned with an accomplished air. _Time for a little payback_.

"So is it a yes?" Keith asked hopeful.

Nikki nodded her head. "On one condition."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

"You won't tell anyone about us. Not my friends or anyone in the mall can know."

"Why exactly?"

"Because."

"Whatever. Agreed." He smirked.

"So me and you are dating now hey?" she asked in a whisper speechlessly still in disbelief that any of this was happening.

"Seriously, I thought this day would never come." Keith chuckled. He looked down towards Nikki and saw a frown on her lips. "What's wrong?"

"I just still can't believe that Jonesy cheated on me. I know he likes girls and all but this is so not like him. I guess I was wrong." Nikki said almost in tears.

Keith put his arm around her and squeezed her tight. "I never liked the guy to begin with. I knew that one day he would do something like this. But think about the positive.. You have me now right?"

"Yeah." Nikki responded. _Me and Keith are together now. It's still so hard to believe. A week ago we were enemies and now we're a couple? When he told me he cared about me and my feelings I just felt so loved and couldn't say no._

"So.., what do you want to do?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know." She responded getting a bit red in her cheeks.

"How bout we go to the food court? Oh, wait. You had been at dinner with Jonesy right? You must be full."

"Oh, we didn't eat anything. Our server was terrible and we didn't get a chance to eat anything..." she said reassuring him.

"Then the food court it is!" he called out as he pointed his hand up as if he was a superhero. Nikki's frown turned to a slight grin. _I can never forget that Keith was a very good friend of mine. Maybe this is right. _He helped her up from the chairs and they held hands, for the first time, all the way to the food court.

Jen peaked again around the corner of 'Timeout' checking if the coast was clear. She adjusted the fake mustache that lay under her nose. She had a wig with dark brown hair, a suit and some random glasses she found in her house on. _With this disguise there is no way they can recognize me! Today is the day, the Penalty Box will get their customers back! I'm going in. _She walked into the store looking around as if she was an inspector.

Immediately an employee rushed up to her. The girl then asked,

"Welcome to Timeout! Where you can find all sports equipment for the best prices around! Can I help you?"

"Err, yes you can." Jen replied in a deeper voice trying to sound more masculine.

"What are you looking for? Ski gear? Hockey pucks? Name it." The girl said in an even more cheerful voice.

"Your manager is what I'm looking for!" Jen replied getting a little angry forgetting to use her 'man' voice.

The employee cocked an eyebrow up. Jen gave a weak smile. "One minute…., sir." The employee said a little confused. _I hope I didn't just blow the whole plan! _She breathed a sigh of relief when the employee brought over the manager.

"Yes, sir?" he asked with a glistening smile.

"Well, I have been doing some research about 'Timeout'. And, I have found out some interesting stuff." Jen replied in her best man voice. She moved all the jerseys off the table beside her and stood up on top of it. She yelled out to the entire store,

"Ok, everyone listen up!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Jen. "I have done some research about this store and I have found out that they are doing illegal business! They are getting all this 'so greatly priced' equipment from sweat shops! Kids are working all the time just so they can supply you with this 'incredibly low priced' sports equipment! Not only that but they have lowered the prices way more than your supposed to which is also illegal! Do you understand, the very things in your hands were made by children who don't get paid a thing!"

Everyone in the store started to panic and start to yell. They dropped the merchandise they were holding and were not happy. The manager yelled over everyone's complaining,

"Uh, that's not true!"

"Oh, yeah? I have evidence right here!" Jen yelled back holding up a bunch of papers.

Ron, the-rent-a-cop came into the store luckily hearing everything that was just said. "Let me see those papers, miss." He said as he walked up to Jen to retrieve them. She handed them to him still glaring at the manager. Ron read them over quickly and nodded his head, "Looks like what the young lady says is true."

"No, it, err, isn't" the manager said trying to keep his cover.

Ron lifted his hand up and announced, "By law Timeout has been doing illegal trading which means, they will no longer be in business! Please everyone leave the store immediately."

Everyone in the store slowly left the store giving the manager nasty glares and shouts. The manager hit himself in the head angry that his 'secret' had gotten out. Shortly after, Ron led the man down to his offices and Jen led all the angry customers to the penalty box.

Coach Halder smiled to see many customers come pouring into the store. Jen ran up to him and asked,

"So, what do you think?"

"Jen, h, h, h, hhow, did you…?"

"Long story short, Timeout is out of business."

"Good job Masterson! A twenty dollar raise and two extra breaks will be your reward!"

"Thank you Coach!" Jen yelled out giving him a hug.

Coach Halder blew his whistle and pushed her away. "No hugging Masterson! But, I do have to say, thank you."

"Anytime coach, as long as it means I get to keep my job!" Jen replied. _Oh, that means Jonesy is fired…, again. Weird how things have turned out exactly as I've wanted them to! I should call Jonesy and let him know!_

She pulled out her light blue cell phone and quickly dialed in his number. The ring tone continued to go and then eventually went to his message.

"Huh, weird. He usually always answers his phone…"Jen whispered to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to skip around happily, not really worried about it.

CHAPTER 5?END

HOPE U LIKED IT

REVIEW PLEASE

ILL PUBLISH THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN! :)


	6. Chapter 6

6teen Bonus Story Part 2: Chapter 6

_Me and Keith are dating. That still hadn't sunk in yet. I mean we turn from friends to enemies to lovers! It just doesn't make sense!_

"Hey Nikki! Earth to Nikki!" Keith said as he waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head getting out of my daze.

"Sorry, I was off in the clouds." He put down his Pepsi in mid-sip and took my hand unexpectedly.

"Were you thinking about me?"

"Uh...,yeah." I replied. I picked up one of the salty fries in front of me and took a bite. The food court was hectic as always, with greasy teenagers all over the place. A scent that crossed between french fries and B.O lingered in the air.

"Anyways, we should get going. The mall's gonna to be closing soon."

"Oh right." I answered getting up from the table leaving my unfinished french fries behind. We walked outside and headed towards Keith's truck.

"So ya wanna come over and watch the trailer park boys with me?"

"It's tempting" I said sarcastically, "but I have to work a double tomorrow because one of the clones is sick."

"Oh, ok. How about tomorrow after work , me and you meet at Super Terrific Happy Sushi at six?

"See ya then!" I said before he started to drive me to my home. When I was just getting out of the elderly vehicle walking up my driveway he called out saying,

"Luv ya Nik! See you tomorrow!" I waved back and continued up my driveway. I had trouble sleeping that night. Thoughts of me and Jonesy were going through my head. _Me and Keith had happened so fast that I hadn't had enough time to get over Jonesy. Too much had happened and I wasn't sure that this was supposed to happen. It might sound stupid but, I think I still like Jonesy. I feel like such an idiot._

Jude peeked over the garbage can he was hiding behind. Trisha was just waving goodbye to Mandy and Gwen. _Finally! Sure took long enough! _Jude quickly ran up to the two barbie dolls and said,

"Hey dudettes! Whats up?"

"Um,hi." Mandy replied.

"What's your name again?" Gwen asked cluelessly.

"The name's Jude." he said making a peace sign.

"Ok...,so what do you want?" they asked in sync.

"Well..., I actually want to get some dirt on Trisha."

They looked at each other and asked in sync again, "What's in it for us?"

"I'll give you guys twenty bucks." Jude said in a persuasive voice pulling the twenty bill out of his pocket.

"Alright." they both said satisfied. "Well, here's something you might find interesting." They whispered in his ear for a few seconds. As they finished they looked at Jude to see him laughing on the floor.

"No way bras! That's so funny! Hahahaha..."

"Ahem!" Mandy said clearing her throat.

"Here you go dudes." Jude said as he handed them the twenty dollars. He skated away on his board and giggled to himself. _Caitlin is gonna like this._

Jonesy sat alone in the food court sitting at one of the tables. He ran his fingers through his hair frustratingly. _Nikki will probably never talk to me again! Man, I have really messed up this time. Not only did me and Nikki break up yesterday, I lost my job again! Why of all times did Timeout need to go out of business now? Yesterday would have to be the worst day of my life! _His phone vibrated away again in his pocket. He sighed loudly and answered it.

"Hello?" he sighed again.

"Hey Jonesy! It's Jen. "

"What do you want?" he asked kind of annoyed.

"Look I know your upset about the break up and everything but at least sound a little cheerful okay? I just wanted to remind you that Mom wanted us home early tonight."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You know what? It was your fault anyways so stop trying to make evryone feel so sorry for you! Geesh!"

"Yeah I know, I know."

"Bye." Jen ended the call sounding angry.

"Jen? Are you there?" he asked once while the dial tone repeated over and over again in his ear. He shut his cell phone and returned it back into his pocket. _Jen is mad at me too, who wouldn't be? I don't even know what to do anymore. I feel so alone and sad. I wonder how Nikki is taking this._

I gripped Keith's hand as they walked down the hallways of the mall. He gave me a smile and gripped my hand also. He bent down and pecked me on my cheek. I nudged him in the ribs flirtatiously as he laughed to himself. My smile disappeared immediately as I looked up to see Jonesy standing right in front of us.

"Nikki?" he asked speechlessly. Jonesy dropped the taco in his hand and it splattered all over the floor.

"Hey Jonesy! How are you?" Keith asked in a mysterious cheerful voice.

"Are you guys...?" Jonesy started to get at.

"Yes. Me and Nikki are dating now. You didn't know?"

"Nikki?Are you really?" Jonesy said barely in a whisper.

"Yes, I am dating Keith." I confirmed avoiding eye contact with Jonesy.

"Oh, I see." Jonesy replied. My mouth dropped in shock as a tear slid down Jonesy's face. "I am so sorry Nikki, please forgive me."

CHAPTER 6/END

TO BE CONTINUED

PLEASE REVIEW

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT

NETX CHAPTER WILL BE CONCLUSION!!!!!!

:)


	7. Chapter 7

6teen Bonus Story Part 2: Chapter 7

"Are you crying?" Keith asked starting to laugh. "Oh, come on. What are you, two years old?"

I nudged him in the ribs. "Keith!"

"Oh, come on! It's true!" Keith chuckled. Jonesy wiped the tear that had slid down his face and started walking up to Keith with a nasty glare. "Oh no, I made him angry,ha ha." Jonesy shoved Keith violently back causing our hands to pull apart. Keith looked at Jonesy in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"You know what? I have put up with you for way too long!" Jonesy yelled. _I imagined steam coming out from his ears. _"The only reason I haven't beat the crap out of you is because Nikki likes you!"

"Woah buddy, calm down." Keith said putting his hands up in front of him backing away. Jonesy looked me in the eyes and asked,

"Will you please forgive me?"

"Ok, hold on a sec. How did you find out me and Keith are dating?" I asked confused .

"Jen told me."

"I shouldn't have told anyone, apparently no one can keep a secret around here. Anyways, me and Keith were just going so uh, bye." I blurted out way faster that I intended. For some reason I kinda wanted to forgive him and go to the way it used to be to cure my broken heart heart, stop the nightmares and to be kissed by Jonesy again.

Jonesy unexpectedly took my hand stopping me in my tracks. "Nikki, could you at least hear me out?"

I turned to look at him and said, "What excuses could you possibly have for cheating on someone? You were tired of me? You thought she was hot?" _I can't just give in, I need to know the truth._

"Look Nikki..." Jonesy started.

"Well, what do you have to say?"

"Well..., she was flirting with me and..."

"And what? You couldn't resist?" she asked holding back the tears. _Maybe it was just he got sick of me after all, maybe there is no second chance for me and Jonesy._

"Nikki...,I'm sorry."

"Well there is no way I will EVER forgive you." Jonesy looked down at his feet having no clue what to say back. His thoughts ran quickly through his mind, _How could I blame her, what I did is __unforgivable. _

Caitlin left the lemon just in time to find Trisha heading into Grind Me with Mandy and Gwen. _This is good, if I prove that I have some dirt about her, then my secret will not be revealed! _She acted naturally as she walked into the coffee shop. She casually came over to Trisha and said, "Hey!"

Trisha turned around with an eye brow raised, "Uh, can I help you? The men's bathroom is that way." she said with Mandy and Gwen giggling to themselves.

"Whatever, Trisha. If your gonna treat me like that, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I told everyone that you shop at Value Village and dated Darth!"

"WHAT???" Trisha screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the coffee shop turned to look at them. "How did you know that? Keep it down will you? Who told you?"

"Someone told me, not saying who. But, I will keep your embarrassing secrets to myself on one condition."

"What? What?" Trisha asked desperately.

"If you don't tell mine, that is."

"Fine, ok! I won't tell your stupid secret, but if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, your dead!"

"As long as you don't tell mine, then my lips are sealed."

"Fine." Trisha agreed starting to walk away, "Come on girls, let's go." she motioned to Mandy and Gwen as they exited the coffee shop. Caitlin jumped in the air squealing.

"EEEEEEEEH! MY SECRET IS SAFE!" she yelled out happily. Everyone again turned to look at her. "Oh, sorry. I'll leave now." she said apoligizing to everyone. She also exited the shop looking for Jude, so she could give him a big hug.

Jonesy walked to the lemon hoping to talk to Caitlin about it, since Jude was probablly doing god know's what. Wyatt was on a date with some girl he met at the library. Jen was working and Nikki...,well they weren't friends anymore. Caitlin wasn't there either. _Man, do I have anyone? Everyone hates me. I can't believe I let my cool slip back there, I never cry. Obviously, I love Nikki a lot. What should I do? I can't just give up. I guess I might as well keep on trying. _Jonesy started to head home, he had a lot of stuff to work on if he was going to try and win Nikki back.

Keith again was holding my hand in his, tighter than before. _I can't believe Jonesy actually started to cry. Well, I don't care, he will never change. I don't need a jerk like him, I'm gonna have to learn to move on. _Keith looked down and asked,

"Hey, are you okay?"

I shook my head getting out of my daze and answered, "Oh, yeah. Don't worry about me. What do you want to do?"

"Actually, I better start heading to work. I might as well get there on time for once."

"Alrighty, I'll see you later." I said walking away right before he was about to kiss me. _I can't even control my body sometimes. Why didn't I kiss Keith? Is it impossible for me to get over Jonesy? What the heck is wrong with me?_

**CHAPTER 7/END**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITLEY BE THE LAST ONE**

**I'LL WRITE IT A.S.A.P**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

6TEEN BONUS STORY PART 2: CHAPTER 8

Jonesy walked into the mall with a new silky black jacket on and a slight grin on his face. He took out his cell phone and went to his contacts. He deleted all of the 78 accept for five of them, Jude, Wyatt, Jen, Caitlin and best of all, Nikki. He texted Nikki saying,

I've changed. I've changed for 4 u.

-**Jonesy**

He returned his cell phone to his right pocket and then started to head towards the east end of the mall for his new job interview. He took out a mini sample of cologne and squirted some along the top of his shirt. _No more girls, getting fired, being lazy and smelling bad. __Nikki, here I come. Hopefully, you will take me back._

Jen continued to help customer after customer. She hadn't even gotten put in the Penalty Box once. The store was just booming, which meant her paycheck was as well. "Thank you for shopping at the Penalty Box, please come again!" she smiled again to another customer. _I am so exhausted but happy at the same time. I will be able to buy all my skiing gear in no time! _Coach Halder called out in his loud voice,

"Masterson, it's your break! Tony take over!"

"Alrighty Coach." she called back as Tony started to run over frantically. She took out vibrating cell phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's me. I got something that you need to tell everyone!"

"Jonesy? What? You have been acting really strange since yesterday. Is the break up really getting to you or something?"

"Kind of, yeah. But that's not what I want to talk about right now. I need you to tell everyone, that I have changed!"

"What? Why exactly?"

"Cause I'm changing myself for Nikki. No more flirting with other girls, getting fired.."

"Woah, woah, woah." Jen interrupted, "Jonesy, you could never do any of those things! Your lying!"

"No, I'm serious! If you don't believe me check out the trash can beside the lemon."

"How would that have anything to..."

"Just do it Jen, okay? Remember, spread the word!" Jonesy lastly said before hanging up. _Ok...,Jonesy has officially gone crazy. Oh, well, it's my break anyways. I'll go see Caitlin. _

Caitlin saw Jen walking towards lemon looking confused. "Hey Jen! On your break?"

"Yeah, hey is there anything in the garbage can here?"

She pointed at the garbage can beside their table. "Yeah, there is tons of Playboy magazines, pin-up posters and stuff."

Jen looked to see everyone of Jonesy's girl obsessed posters stuffed in the garbage can. They were Jonesy's, no doubt. How could she forget?

----**Flashback moment-----**

_ "Jonesy! Why are there all these posters of half naked girls all over your room?" Jen asked in a disgusted tone. It was her first time in his bedroom._

_ "Well, aren't they just a work of art?"_

_ "Uh, more like disgusting and perverted!"_

_ "Oh, come on! If your going to be my new step-sister you might as well know, that the Jones-meister is a ladies man!"_

_ "I already knew that! But this is just gross, take them down!"_

_ "Uh, I don't think so. I love them, and this is my room, so you can't tell me to do anything!"_

_ "Jonesy, why can't you be a perfect gentleman? Why are you so obsessed with girl's?"_

_ "Uh, do you not know me? It's just the way I am." he replied with a smirk. I stormed out of his room trying to get some of the disturbing pictures out of my mind._

* * *

** "**Oh my god. These are Jonesy's prized possesions! What the heck is going on?" Jen asked slightly convinced that he had actually changed.

"Eew! These are Jonesy's? Gross!" Caitlin exclaimed extremely grossed out.

"Jonesy told me that he's totally changed to get Nikki back."

"What? No way! What could he have possibly done?"

"I'm not too sure, but I'm convinced.

"Oh my god! This is insane! I have to talk to him right away!" Caitilin said enthusiastically. She pulled out her cellphone and talked to Jonesy. A couple minutes later she told Jen,"He's coming."

Minutes passed and then finally, Jonesy came walking up to them. Both of their mouths dropped in amazement to see him with a nice, brand name jacket on and a smile on his face. They hadn't seen him smile since the break up. "Hey Jen! Hey Caitlin! How are you?"

"What the heck happened to you?" Caitlin asked. He looked at her turning his head slightly,

"Nikki opened my eyes to the real world. I am almost 17, it's about time I started to mature. I've changed for her. I got a great part-time job and I don't flirt with any other girls except her."

"Jonesy, how do you know that she will take you back?" Jen asked bringing down his self-confidence. _Well, it had to be said. _

"Well, I might as well try, right? Even if I don't get her back, I think these new improvements are better for me anyways."

"I'm happy for you, Jonesy. That you are trying and not giving up. Even though I should still be furious at you for doing that to one of my friends...,you are still my friend too, so I say, good luck!" Caitlin said as she ran over giving him a tight hug.

"Thanks Caitlin. I better get going. Work starts in fifteen minutes, don't want to be late for my first day." Both of the girls waved to him as he hurried off.

"You know, I think I like this 'new Jonesy'." Jen said. Caitlin nodded her head in agreement. _I wonder if Nikki will really take him back though..._

Nikki and Keith sat beside each other on the bench near the water-fountain. "So...,your basically breaking up with me?"

"I guess, I am. I just don't think I can get over Jonesy, not quite yet. Just give me some more time okay?"

"Nikki, have you forgotten that Jonesy broke your heart? He cheated on you!" Keith replied yelling furiously.

"I know, Jonesy did something very wrong. But, one day, I'm gonna have to forgive him. I have to."

"No you don't!" Keith said taking her by the shoulders.

She took his hands of her and said, "I'm sorry Keith." and walked away.

Keith just stood there looking at his empty hands. Her hand was no longer with his. _Damn it, I've had enough of this. I'm looking for someone else! _

Epilogue

It did take Nikki a little while to realize Jonesy had really changed but they eventually did get together 3 ½ months later. Jonesy never again liked any other girl besides Nikki. He hadn't realized how important Nikki was to him till he had lost her. He kept the same part-time job at the mall for a year, until he started to go to university. His grades improved rapidly also. They both got good jobs. Nikki and Jonesy dated for 3 years more and then finally Jonesy proposed. They got married and ended up having 1 child named Jayda.

Keith, on the other hand, took about a month to give up on Nikki. He tried one more of his evil schemes trying to make them break-up again but his plan failed. He ended up going out with countless girls throughout the next few years that Nikki and Jonesy were dating. Some of them include, Kirsty, Chrissy, Star, Serena and Trisha. Amazingly, Keith and Trisha ended up dating for quite a long time and our still dating. They seem to have some common interests.

Caitlin also dated countless guys throughout the years and finally landed the 'one'. His name was Brett and they dated for about 2 years and then got married, had 2 children (Samantha and Christopher) She also went to Community College after high school and became a cosmetologist.

Jen ended up finding her perfect guy, his name was Jack. They ended up having three children, (Macayla, Luke and Riley) She went to University after high school and got a successful sports career in skiing, actually performed in the olympics once thanks to years of practice. Also, owns her own store of skiing equipment

Wyatt went to college after high school and became a famous musician. He ended up dating that girl he had met at the library for many years and ended up marrying her. Her name was Sally and their one child they have now is a beautiful little girl named, Mackenzie.

Jude never went to college or university but ended up becoming extremley famous for his skateboarding talent and was like the next 'Tony Hawk'. Star () a few years later dropped out of her goth phase and went to her original self. They ended up dating for another two years and got married. They are multi-millionares and have one child named 'Juno'.

6TEEN STORY/END

I HOPE U LIKED MY FANFIC

I WORKED A YEAR AND SO ON IT

AND IT IS FINALLY OVER :(

ANYWAYS LEAVE REVIEWS

AND LONG LIVE 6TEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
